


Avoidance

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askPlease could I request some smut with Merlin where the reader has been ignoring him because she likes him and the tension becomes too much?





	Avoidance

As you walked down the hallway near Merlin’s office you started to fidget. You were scared he’d find you. You had been avoiding him all week and you were nearly to the weekend. But as you pass a set of door you see Merlin turn the corner.  
“Y/N! I’ve been looking for you!”  
You start to panic and turn to one of the doors you just passed. You knock on it and open it. “Hey I need to talk to you for a second?” You improvise. You the quickly jump inside the door way that you had opened and stepped into a closet. You had hoped you were convincing enough.  
You you herd footsteps coming towards you you freeze. Then the footsteps seem to go past you and you heave a sigh of relief.  
Suddenly the door opens with a flash of light and all you can see is Merlin’s puzzled face.  
“You do know that’s a closet right?” Merlin said with a cocked eyebrow.  
“Ummm…” You stutter.  
“So you are avoiding me. Why?” Merlin demands.  
“I’m not avoiding you I just want to be alone right now. In this closet….” You answer, trying to be as confident as you could.  
“You blatantly lying. You saw me and then went in here.” Merlin explains as he grabs you hand and tugs you out of the closet. You could hear footsteps further down the hall. “We’ll talk about this in my office.” Merlin says as he drags you down the hallway towards his office.  
His grip on your hand was tight yet gentle and you pondered why he was being gentle as the two of you briskly walked. You were soon at the door to his office. And like the true gentleman he is he ope ed the door to let you go first. This made you chuckle a bit. Even in this embarrassing situation he was still so kind to you.  
“Now,” you hear Merlin say making you turn around to face him. “Why are you avoiding me.” He continued. As he said that you see him turn both locks on his door, making you swallow out of nervousness.  
You might as well tell him. You were trapped in this room with him until you told him. But just the thought of telling him made your cheeks flush.  
You were broken out of your train of thought as Merlin took a few strides with his long legs towards you. You take a few steps back trying to avoid him and accidentally trip on and fall into his desk chair.  
“You’ve got nowhere to go lass. Best tell me now.” Merlin said as he loomed over you. Placing his hands on the arm rests as he leaned over you.  
You blushed and averted your gaze as you shook your head. You were afraid to tell him your true feelings for a fear of rejection and a ruining of your friendship. You liked Merlin and couldn’t bare to think about not being able to be around him.  
Merlin suddenly grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Tell me. What ever it is I promise I won’t think any less of you.” He said as he loosened his stern grip on you chin to stroke your cheek with his thumb.  
He was being so rough yet gentle at the same time and it was driving you crazy. All you wanted in that moment was for his lip to be on yours. As you though that your gaze drifted to his lips. They were in a stern line yet looked so soft. You just had to.  
That’s when your body took over your mind. You quickly wrapped your arms around Merlin’s neck and pulled him in for a soft, needy, kiss. As your lips met his your forgot all your worry and basked in the moment. Before you knew it he was kissing you back, his hand tangled in your hair.  
As you broke the kiss you came back to your senses. “Sorry.” You say as your cheeks flushed brightly. “I didn’t…”  
You were cut of by and open mouth kiss from Merlin, allowing you to taste him. It was a hungry kiss, full of want.  
As he broke the kiss for air Merlin panted, “Don’t be sorry for your true feelings. I just wish we had done this sooner. Ive always wondered what you tasted like, in every sense.” The last few words were a low grumble into your ear. He the trailed kisses down your jaw and back to your lips.  
You moaned into the kiss reciprocating that you wanted him too. Then, with ease, Merlin lifted you up and placed you gently on the desk. He pushed stuff aside, knocking things to the floor. Papers going flying. All while never breaking the deep kiss.  
Merlin broke the kiss to whisper into your ear, “I want to taste you. Here…” he said as he rubbed a thumb on your inner thigh, making your heat burst into flames.  
“Okay…” You pant you reply, your head spinning at the thought of being so intimate with him.  
Merlin places soft kisses on you jaw and neck, obviously noticing your slight shock at his request. He quickly undoes your belt with his long, deft, fingers and glides you fingertips across your trousers to grab at your ass.  
He gives s little squeeze of your ass and pulls you a bit forward, making your heat meet his now hard cock through your clothes.  
You whine at the contact and wiggle your hips making Merlin suck in air harshly. He the tugs at to top of your trousers to try and get them off. You giggle a bit at his attempt and lift your hips so he could pull them down easier.  
“Thank you.” He mumbled into your shoulder. He was having a hard time thinking straight from the lack of friction.  
Merlin pulled back and knelt down so he could taste you like he was wanting. He was going to be gentle and sweet with this, take his time. But when he caught sight of you soaked through red lace panties he couldn’t control himself.  
He quickly pulled off your underwear and dropped them down where you trousers were around your ankles, stopped by your boots. He had a wicked smirk on his face as you subconsciously opened your legs for him. “Good girl.” He said under his breath.  
He started by slowly trailing kisses from your knee inward, bearly stopping himself from devouring you right then. He hovered over your wet pussy and smiled. He wanted you so badly, but he also wanted to enjoy the moment. He looked up at you and made eye contact as he parted your folds and licked you.  
You gave a soft moan at the feeling and at the sight of him enjoying your taste. His eyes rolled backwards and then closed as he continued to eat you out. He loved the taste of you on his tongue.  
As he sucked and licked you could feel yourself getting closer to your climax. Climbing higher and higher you began to rock your hips slightly in rythym to Merlin’s mouth. You run a hand over Merlin’s head and tossed your head back as you came. Merlin made your orgasm last as much as he could by sucking and licking your clit.  
“Merlin Please! I can’t… oh god!” You moaned and begged as he gave you a few more hard sucked and then separated his lips from you with a satisfying pop.  
You were a panting mess as you looked down at the man who had just eaten you to oblivion. He licked his lips and then whiped his mouth. Smirking over his glasses at you as he stood up.  
“Get of the table and turn around.” Merlin said in a thick accent as he started to unbuckle his belt and trousers.  
You did what you were told and hopped off the desk. You turned around and stuck you ass out for him, giving him a great view of you. You even teased him by wiggling your hips from side to side.  
“Fuck your beautiful.” Merlin mumbled incoherently as he pulled him self put of his trousers. He was rock hard and already a bead of precum dripped from his head.  
You looked back to see him. He was bigger than you thought he would be and was worried he would fit. But Merlin chuckled, seeing your worry and pulled put a condom and some lube from the bottom drawer of his desk and smiled at you reassuringly.  
Merlin puts the condom on and ours some lube into his hand. He coats his member with the lube and give himself a few hard pumps as he lines himself up with your entrance. With his other hand he grabs your waist as he smoothly enters and fills you to the brim, going all the way and hilting himself inside you.  
“Oh fuck!” You moan at the feeling of being filled by his cock.  
Merlin let’s you get used to his girth for a few moments and then starts to pull put and push himself back into you. He does this several times and very slowly making you moan every time.  
After doing this a few more times he starts to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Soon he is pounding into you making a snaking noise as his hips meet your ass.  
“Shite!” Merlin exclaimed as he lays on top of you, obviously getting close. He pushes up your shirt exposing your bra covered breasts. He takes your breasts out from your bra and starts playing with your nipples as he leaves hickies on your neck. You were getting close too as you started to pant his name like it was the only word you knew.  
Suddenly he went deeper with his fast thrusts and grazed a particular spot inside you. You came hard and fast as he continued his onslaught of your entire body.  
Merlin couldn’t take it anymore and stood upright. As he starts to cum Merlin pulls out and takes off the condom and spurts all over your ass and lower back. “Fuck!” He moans, letting his his head lull backwards in pleasure as he pumps the last few strings of cum out.  
You had collapsed against to table by this point. And Merlin flopped down into his chair panting. You were both spent.  
Through his pants Merlin says, “if you wanted me so badly then you should have told me.”  
“Yeah but if this is how you treat me when I avoid you I might do it again.” You tease as you look over you shoulder and give him a wink.


End file.
